From Lover to
by Cullen-Whitlock
Summary: What happens when a secret can't be shared? What happens to the relationship now? How does everything turn out? O/S Slash. ExJ Read at own risk, Rated M. Under 18 do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**O/S S. Myers owns it all, I just play with the guys, lol.**

* * *

**JPOV**

We have been together for three years and we couldn't be happier. I remember meeting him when he brought a suspect into the office to be treated. Edward was fuck hot in his uniform and ordering his arrestee around. I was beyond ecstatic when he asked me out on a date before they left the office.

Our first date was to the movies and dinner. He paid for everything and looked just as hot in jeans and a t-shirt as he did in uniform. We dated for a few weeks before he told me about Jacee, his daughter. She was thirteen and stayed every other week with him. He was nervous when he told me about her. I let him know that I was happy he let me know and that I would never make him choose between the two of us.

I didn't get to meet Jacee until we had been together for six months. He wanted to make sure we were stable before he introduced us and I was nervous meeting her. When I meet her Edward and I were both floored at her boldness. We took her to the fair and as we walked around talking to people we knew she would snicker at us.

When she stated 'hold his hand dad, don't be shy.' He tried to rebut the statement until she put our hands in the other and said, 'Dad, he is your boyfriend and I am happy. You don't have to hide anything.' He pulled her into a hug and when she pulled back she pulled him down and spoke into his ear. He nodded and looked at me with a big smile that I was more than happy to return.

We moved in together into his home on the beach when we had been together for a year and a half. Jacee and I get along well and Edward seems to be happy with the little family we have become.

Tonight I am planning a big surprise for him with Jacee's help and approval. I am nervous about how this evening will go.

**EPOV**

I can't believe how well my relationship with Jasper and the relationship between Jacee and Jazz have turned out. I have no idea why I am as blessed as I am to be able to know and love them and I will never take advantage of it. I am off work for the next week and want to hang out with Jacee and Jazz when he's home.

Sitting in my home office I make sure I have all my work complete to make the best of my week here at home. Just as I close down my email Jazz walks into the room.

"Hey Babe, whatcha doin?" Jazz asks.

"Just finished all the last minute stuff for work, so I am yours all week."

He walks over and I pull him into my lap and kiss him. We get frisky and remove shirts and unbutton pants. We are close to being completely naked when I realize Jacee will be here soon. I pull my hand from his fly and push him up.

"Babe?"

"Just a second, I need to close the door," I tell him as I kiss his lips.

Making sure the door is locked and the window blinds are closed I pull him back behind my desk.

"These are in the way," I tell him as I undo his pants and push them to his knees.

I turn him around and he leans over my desk on his left arm as he strokes himself with the right. I pull the lube from my desk drawer and open it. I get us ready and slowly slide into him as we both grunt, breath and moan.

"Please," he begs.

I start out slow and as I get faster we are interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Fuck," I whisper as I lean against him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah," I yell out.

"I'm gonna head out back, can we talk when you um, are free?" Jacee chuckles.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Oh, Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for, well, you know," she yells.

"You're welcome," he yells back.

We hear the sliding door and know she left us alone.

"What is she thanking you for?" I ask as I slowly pull out and push back in.

"Oh, um…"

I stop moving, "Um, what?"

"It isn't my place to say," he whispers out.

"Excuse me?" I ask as I pull out of him and turn him around. "She is my daughter and I have the right to know what is going on with her," I seethe as I redress.

"Ed, it isn't for me to say," he says as he pulls his clothes on.

"Tell me now Jasper," I order.

"No."

"Oh, fuck no! Answer ME!"

"No," he says as he finally looks up at me.

"Fine, you want it this way, GET OUT!"

"Babe-"

"No, no babe. Get out, get your shit and get out!"

"Ok."

He walks from the room and heads upstairs. I drop into my desk chair and try to calm down. I hear the sliding door then the kitchen sink. I walk into the hall just as Jacee turns to look at me.

"Where's Ja-"

"He is leaving," I growl as I turn back into my office.

"Why?" Jacee asks as she follows me into my office.

"What is going on? What are you two hiding from me?" I growl as I turn to her.

"We aren't-"

"Don't! He already said there was something, now spill young lady!"

"Dad, calm down," she says as she walks over to me putting her hands on my arms that are crossed over my chest. I raise a brow and she continues, "Jazz talked to me and told me you would be fine with what I have to say."

"What?"

"Dad, I'm, um…"

"WHAT? Are you pregnant?" I yell.

"NO! I'm gay!" she yells back. "I didn't know how you would react and Jazzy told me that you would understand. I asked him to not say anything until I was ready."

"Oh, god, no," I groan as I hurry to the bathroom just making it to the toilet as I hurl.

"Dad? Dad?"

I can't answer her as I realize I just lost the best person in my life. Fuck! I can't stop heaving even though nothing comes up.

"JAZZ!" she yells.

I hear him enter the room and my breathing gets heavier. I can't make out what they are saying, I only hear pieces.

"Jazz…him…don't know," I hear from Jacee.

"Should…Bella…said to leave," Jazz says.

"WHAT?" Jacee yells.

I realize that I have stopped heaving and now am crying, shattered on the floor.

I look up as he pulls at my chin. I try to look at him, but it's hard through tears. "_Please…stay," _I choke out as I reach for him.

He pulls me to him as they both work to clean me up. He shifts me around to have me lean back against him as my breathing calms down and I tire out.

I wake up to find that I am lying on the couch in my office. I have no idea what to expect when I leave this room. I slowly make my way from the room and look out the sliding door and see them both sitting at the patio table talking.

I grab a glass of water and as I finish downing it I hear the sliding door open. I turn to see Jacee looking at me pissed as hell and Jazz is still sitting outside with his head down.

"Hey," I start.

"OH NO! No, you don't! You are going to sit down and explain to my why Jasper is moving out. NOW!" she yells.

I sit down and look at him through the door. "He was keeping a secret from me about you and I lost it."

"Only because I asked him to, he didn't want to, but promised he would let me tell you myself."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Did he know?" I ask as I keep watching him.

"Three days. I needed to find out how you would take it before I really told you. I am not sure how Sam is going to take the information and I wanted my daddy to know in case I had to find a place to stay."

"Why, what, wait...why are you calling your dad Sam? And why wouldn't he take the news well considering he is bi? Talk, I'm lost here."

"First, can I tell Jazzy that he isn't moving out?" she asks as she turns to look at him.

"Please," I nod as I see him crying.

She walks out and talks to him. He looks up when she is finished and hugs her. He turns to look at me and I mouth 'I'm sorry' and get a nod from him. He looks back over the yard as Jacee walks back inside.

"Ok, Sam and Sarah have commented that I haven't had a boyfriend and want to fix me up. I am not interested in boys and when I try to tell them that they ignore me. They have ideas of me marrying a doctor or lawyer and having their grandkids. I don't think they will be too accepting once I tell them I am gay."

"That son-of-a-bitch! He, he, oh hell no!"

"Dad, I know that aunt Bella is my real mother and you are my real dad, I just don't know, um," she trails off.

"Sam and I were together for a few years when I decided I wanted a child. My best friend Bella agreed to have a baby with me and Sam was ok at first then something changed. He left and when we separated he wanted custody and it was granted because we were both your parents."

"Well, I really don't think that I will fit into their plans," she states.

"We can always go and have custody changed if you don't want to live there. You are old enough to decide that for yourself now."

"So me being gay is ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, it is. Come here," I tell her as I pull her to me.

"Daddy, please talk to Jazzy. He had plans for surprising you tonight; I am not going to say what he planned. It was really important to him."

"Ok," I tell her as I release her from the hug.

"I am going to go to Jenny's and I'll be back tomorrow night that way you two can talk, that ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, have fun," I tell her as she smiles and heads to the stairs.

I walk outside and sit next to him. He isn't talking so I figure I need to speak first.

"I'm sorry. You know how protective I am of her."

He looks at me and nods. He has dried tears on his cheeks and unshed ones in his eyes.

"She told me you had something planned for tonight."

He nods and looks down at his hands.

"I didn't intend to ruin anything. Would you rather I leave the house for a while?" I ask as I look down.

"No, I just want you to know that I would never withhold anything from you. She asked me to and I promised. I am just as protective of her. I want the best for you both and by making the big mistake of that promise I messed up."

I look at him and we watch each other for a while.

"You didn't mess up, I just didn't listen to you and I'm sorry. I love you Jasper," I tell him as I ease my hand over to see if he will take it.

"I love you too," he says taking my hand. "I was really hurt that you said that to me. That you don't trust me."

"Love, I do trust you. I have no idea why I blew up like I did. I…where do we stand now?" I ask.

"Where do you want us to be?" he asks.

"I want my boyfriend and I want to forget about earlier, though I know that won't be easy."

"You have to make me a promise," he says as he squeezes my hand.

"Anything," I tell him.

"Promise me that you will let me explain as best as I can if Jacee asks me to not tell you something. It wasn't my place to tell you, if she asks me to not say anything than I will keep that promise. Can you accept that?"

"Yes, I promise to let you tell me what you can. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," he says as he pulls on my hand.

"I love you forever Jay," I tell him just before his lips touch mine.

He kisses me and I can feel the tension leave him as I pull him to me. We sit with him in my lap as I hold him to me.

"Jacee said you had plans for tonight, can I ask what they are?"

"Well, I was hoping to get you to take her out for a while will I prepared for tonight. Jacee was in on it and it was very important to me," he says.

"Oh, well, if I haven't ruined anything I can either sit in my office or help you," I offer.

"Are we ok?" he asks looking me in the eyes.

"I really hope so. When Jacee first yelled at me," we chuckle lightly, "she said she asked you not to say anything and I realized what I said, how I treated you. I was throwing up because I thought I really lost you."

"It hurt listening to you and not being able to tell you. I couldn't understand how you could end our relationship so easy with all we have been through, all these years," he says as he leans his head on my shoulder.

"I was upset that you two were hiding something and I was afraid it was something that I should have been told about, that it was bad or something. I was scared I lost you. When I woke up I was afraid to leave my office and find you gone," I whisper out as tears slide down my cheeks.

"I would have let you have a night alone then came back tomorrow to see what we were going to do," he says kissing my neck.

"I just need you to know how sorry I am," I sniffle. "I cannot imagine life without you."

"Me either, love you," he says kissing me lightly.

"I'll let you help me _start_ dinner then you will watch TV or play a game or get on the internet as I prepare your night, ok?" he asks rubbing his thumb on my cheek.

"Deal," I agree.

**JPOV**

We walk into the house and I pull out lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, and onions from the fridge. He sees what I set out and gets the rest of the items from the cabinet to help make a small salad for us. He works on the salad as I check to see if the oven is empty and turn it on. He doesn't ask what is for dinner though he tries to see if he can determine what I am making. I set out a bottle of wine and he smiles.

Once I have checked to make sure I have everything I need I send him to his office and order that the door be closed until I come and get him. He doesn't go easy either; suggesting that I need help with making dessert or setting the table. He finally leaves me alone and I get to work on his favorite dish. Once I have it in the oven I set the table with candles and the flowers that Jacee got from my car and put in her room.

I walk up to our room and set the candles around the room and our bathroom. I set out everything we will need in both rooms and head down to check dinner.

Seeing the entre is almost ready to serve I make the bread and put it in the oven. I pour both of us wine and plate the salads. Pulling dinner from the oven and leaving it to set for a few minutes I walk over and open the door to his office.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Not yet, give me five minutes then you can come out. Wash up while you wait," I request.

"Ok," he smiles as he heads into the office bathroom.

I close the door back and make sure that I have the pie I bought sliced and ready to serve. Double checking I haven't missed anything I check my pocket and smile.

He slowly opens the door and looks out. I walk over and pull him to sit down at the table and he sniffs the air.

"Lasagna?" he asks.

"Yup," I chuckle.

We sit and eat our salads just playing footsy under the table. Once we finish our salads I take our plates to the kitchen. I plate our lasagna and bread and finger my pocket before I return to him. I set his plate down and then sit myself.

"Thank you. You didn't have to make this," he sighs.

"This was part of the surprise," I tell him.

"Oh, thank you," he smiles.

"You're welcome."

We smile and hold hands on the table as we eat. Once we finish I still make him sit as I take our plates to the sink and get dessert. Unsure how to pull this off I call Jacee.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jacee, we didn't talk about how I was going to ask him. We have had dinner and now I am getting dessert, so what do I do?"

"Jazzy just set both rings on his piece of chocolate pie and set it down. Kneel down and ask him, he likes simple, you know this," she offers.

"Thanks, Jacee, love you," I tell her.

"I love you to Daddy Jazz," she replies.

"Jacee?"

"I know he will say yes, so get used to it. Love you, night," she says then hangs up.

I smile as I set my phone down and pull both of the rings from my pocket and wipe them with a clean towel.

"Jazz, everything ok?" he asks out.

"Yeah, just getting dessert, stay where you are, I'm coming."

"Ok."

I take a deep breathe to steel my nerves in preparation for what I am about to do. I stand both rings on one piece of pie and hold the plate in shaky hands. I enter the dining room and see him looking out the sliding door. I set the plate down and kneel next to him. He turns to the table and grabs a fork as he starts to bring it to the pie he stops.

"Jasper?" he whispers as he turns to me.

"Edward, we have been together for three years. We know more about each other than anyone else we know. I can't think of a day I don't want you in my life. I love you, cherish you and am so glad you asked me out that day. Now it's my turn. Edward Masen, will you marry me?"

He nods as he pulls me up into his lap. He tries to kiss me, but he is crying too hard.

"Calm down, deep breathes. Come on, in deep and out slow," I tell him as I realize he is starting into a panic attack.

He starts to follow my breathing and after several minutes he is calm.

"I almost lost this today," he says as he cups my face in his hands.

"We are ok," I tell him.

He has a tear fall as he asks me, "You really planned this for today?"

"Yeah, Jacee helped me. She was keeping a secret for me also. I asked her if she would be ok if we got married and she squealed and said yes. I took her with me last time she was here and she helped pick out rings. I needed to make sure I had everything for tonight, so the last week I have bought things here and there."

"Why did you go through with this after how I acted today?" he softly asks.

"Because I want you to see that I am serious. I would have come back tomorrow if you made me leave. I would not give up on us over a simple argument. I love you and want to marry you, to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Thank you, for loving me and I would be honored to marry you."

I kiss him licking his lower lip and he opens for me. We kiss slowly, just caressing tongues, pulling at hair and body. I pull back from his luscious lips and turn to his pie. I lift off his ring and lick it then repeat doing the same to mine. I take the napkin off the table and clean both rings. I lift his left hand and start to put his on.

"Wait, Jazz, we are supposed to do this when we get married," he states as he puts his right hand on top of mine.

"No, actually these are engagement rings. The wedding bands are upstairs," I tell him as I push his ring on.

He takes mine from me and puts it on me. We smile as our eyes meet.

"I have more surprises for you upstairs," I tell him with a smirk.

"More?" he asks as I pull him from the chair.

I nod as I pull him around turning off lights leaving everything for later. I pull him upstairs to our room and close the door. I light the candles around the room and he shuts off the overhead light. I step into the bathroom lighting candles and he leans against the door frame watching me.

I push him toward the bed and stop him before he lies down. I pull up on his t-shirt and he lets me take it off. I get him undressed and push him to lie on his stomach. I undress as he watches me with a smile. I grab the massage oil as I kneel on the bed. I pour a little in my hand and rub his legs. We give each other massages often, but tonight I want to pamper him. I massage every part of his body as he relaxes into the bed.

As I roll him over I see that he is hard and the head of his dick is wet leaving a small wet mark on the duvet. I massage him from the chest down and as I get close to his dick I lick it. Usually we massage each other after sex, but I changed it up after what happened today.

"Uh," he grunts.

I smile as I slide my tongue down his shaft as I knead his thighs. I lap at his balls as I continue to massage his thighs. I move down his legs massaging as I go until I have touched ever part of his body. I wipe my hands off on the towel I set out then lie between his legs.

"Jazz?" he asks lifting up on his elbows.

"Shh, relax," I tell him as I blow lightly over his hot satin on steel rod.

He lies down with one hand on his lower abs and the other fisting the sheets. I work him over slowly as I lick and suck him. I keep my movements slow though I do suck hard. He likes it slow and hard unless we are too worked up in a sexual frenzy and we just devour each other.

"Babe…feels…so…good," he moans as he slides his fingers into my hair.

I suck hard as I pull up slowly and he grunts. I smile to myself as I listen to him losing it.

"Shit…yes…" he pants and his words drift off to incoherent groans and grunts.

I double my efforts and get him to the edge and his body arches off the bed as he cums. I swallow every last drop as I milk it from him. I smile as I move off the bed and he lies back trying to catch his breath.

I enter the bathroom and turn on the water to fill the tub. I check the temperature as I drop a few bath tablets into the water. I get everything set and go back to him.

**EPOV**

"Damn," I breathe out as he walks back to me. "You didn't have…"

"Shush, I wanted to and now I am going to take you to the tub and finish my plans," he tells me as he pulls on my hand to get me off the bed.

I follow him into the bathroom and I as relieve myself he turns off the tub faucet. He takes my hand and helps me into the tub. I sit as he steps over and uses the bathroom. He motions for me to sit up and I move forward enough for him to sit behind me.

"We are going to sit here for a little while," he says into my ear as he pulls me back against him.

"Sounds good to me," I whisper.

He takes the rag and slowly wipes my chest. He is hard against my back, but refuses to let me do anything about it. Every time I reach behind me to take him in my hand he pulls my arm back in front of me. He washes me up and does my hair. He doesn't let me do anything for him and I feel like I should be taking care of him.

"Babe, let me take care of you. I feel I should after how I acted today," I whisper as I take the rag from him.

"This night was planned about you," he starts.

"I know and thank you. How about we make this night about us. You did ask me to marry you, so it is a night for us," I tell him as I turn and kneel in front of him.

"Ok," he says with a smile.

I sit down and pull him up and wash his body. I do his hair and we both laugh. I pull the plug letting the water out and stand up helping him up. I pull him from the tub into the shower to rinse off. He moans as the warm water flows over his shoulders. We rinse each other off and get out of the shower. I grab us each a towel and we dry off.

I blow out the candles and pull his hand bringing him to the bed.

"Wait," he says as he walks around to his dresser and pulls a box from his sock drawer.

I climb on the bed as he climbs in on the other side. We get settled on our pillows as he hands me a tiny box. I take it with a shaky hand and he holds my hand steady as I open the box. It has two bands in it that are wider than the ones we are wearing. The engagement rings we are wearing are thin and silver were as the wedding bands are black and have three diamonds set parallel to the band.

"They are beautiful," I say as I lift one out of the box.

"They are titanium, that way we don't have to worry about them being damaged."

"Good, cuz I don't ever want to take these off," I tell him as I put the ring back and close the box.

I set the box on my night stand then roll over to him. I kiss him as I push him onto his back. We kiss, grind, grope and moan. We are pulling at each other as we both get aroused. He pushes me on my back and reaches over for the lube. I take his face in my hands and kiss his lips softly.

He nudges my legs and I move them apart so he can settle between them. I usually top more than he does though tonight he wants to and I am not going to object. He prepares me carefully and makes sure that I am stretched enough. The doctor in him shows when he does this and I feel more loved at his concern.

"I'm ready," I whisper to him softly.

He smiles and eases his fingers out of me. He moves up my body lining up his cock with my hungry hole. I love the feel of him inside me. He eases in me slowly allowing me to adjust to him. He entwines our fingers and moves our hands over my head as he kisses me. I lift both my legs up on his hips as he rocks us together.

"I love you," I vow.

"I love you too."

He lies on top of me keeping me tight to his body. I moan at the feeling of him sliding in me, rubbing my inner walls. He keeps us slow and kisses and nips along my neck and collar bones. I love when he makes love to me like this, but this time is different than the others. This time he is taking it slower, drawing it out, and I love it.

"More," I breathe out.

He moves a little faster, but it isn't enough.

"Harder."

He shakes his head side to side and I look at him.

"Jazz," I try to get his attention. "Babe," I pant, "look at me."

He stops and lifts up enough to look at me.

"I love you, this is amazing, but…"

He furrows his brows and lets my hands go as me tries to move off me.

I wrap my arms around him as I continue, "I need you to fuck me, hard."

He looks up at me and I proceed to tell him, "I _need_ you to _fuck _me _**hard**_."

"I just wanted to…"

"I know," I say as I put my finger to his lips to stop his words, "I love when you make love to me, I just want my soon to be husband to fuck the shit out of me. I need you to take me hard, I need you so bad."

I smile as he smiles dropping his head a little.

"Jasper, I know you are concerned about hurting me, but please listen when I say this. I love the feel of you inside me and I know you would rather bottom more than top, but I really need this. I need you to claim me, please."

He lowers back down to kiss my lips and softly speaks against them, "Ok, but let me know if I need to stop."

"I will."

He kisses me as he starts moving again. He doesn't take long in speeding up his movements. He plants his hands on the bed beside my head and I move my hands to slide under his. He lifts his right hand enough for me to grab a hold of it then I pull it down to where I pull my leg up for him to put his hand behind it.

"Both hands," I tell him as I nudge his other hand.

He lifts up and sets both hands behind my knees opening me up for him to move. I grab onto his forearms as he starts to move faster and harder.

"YESSS!" I hiss out.

"FUCK!" he wails.

He fucks me so hard, so good that without warning I cum hard on my chest. He watches and smiles and moves faster. He angles just right and stabs my sweet spot with each thrust. Since I hadn't gone down my cock twitches and swells more the harder he pounds.

"FUCK!" I scream as he pounds another orgasm from me.

My ass tightens on him as he slams into me. He keeps pounding, but his movements slow as he rides out his own orgasm.

"Oh my god," he pants as he falls on top of me.

I chuckle at him as I pull him as close as possible.

"You ok?" he asks panting into my neck.

"Wonderful," I tell him rubbing his back.

We lie together for a while. He moves off me and heads to the bathroom. He comes back with a rag and towel and helps me clean up. He takes everything to the bathroom then crawls back in bed. I snuggle to him and he wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep.

I wake up to him running his fingers in my hair. I kiss his chest making my way to his lips.

"Morning," I whisper trying to not break the silence.

"Morning."

I kiss his lips then move off the bed to use the bathroom. He follows me and we both use the bathroom and brush our teeth. I pull him back to the bed with a smile. I pull him on top of me as I lie down. He straddles my hips as he kisses me.

"So, when do you want to get married?" he asks as he sits up.

"Doesn't matter, when do you want to get married?"

"Well…"

"What? Tell me Jay, what are you thinking?" I ask as I rub his thighs.

"I kind of planned something for tomorrow?" he asks.

"What? What are you saying?"

"Please, just hear me out," he says and I nod. "I, well me and Jacee, kind of planned a small wedding in our backyard for tomorrow," he says softly.

I can tell from his demeanor he is concerned that I will be upset and go off like I did yesterday.

"What about our families?" I ask as I lift his chin for him to look at me.

"Everyone thinks it is a barbeque, Jacee and I are the only ones that know what was really planned. That way if you said no then no one would know the difference."

I pull him down and roll us over to hover over him.

"What about a marriage license? Minister? Tuxes?" I ask with a little chuckle.

"Well, the minister is a judge and he agreed that if you agreed he would sign our marriage license today. I have to call him by noon and let him know. If you agree we meet him at the sheriff's office around two o'clock."

"You are serious," I half ask.

"Very. Edward Masen will you marry me tomorrow?" he asks.

I lower my lips close to his as I say, "Yes."

I kiss him and he opens immediately for me. We start pulling on hair and bodies as I settle into him. I feel him moving us close to the edge of the bed. I lift enough to look at him as he tries to grab the lube. I laugh as I grab it and shift up on my knees to get him ready.

We are both beyond soft and tender and move directly to hot and heavy. As I push into him he pulls on my hips and as I fall onto my hands I drive into him fully.

"Fuck," I say through clinched teeth.

"Yes, more," he says trying to push back on my hips to get me to move.

Realizing what he wants I hook both his legs over my arms as I take his hands pushing them into the bed folding him in half. I take long hard strokes and he nods biting his lip. Pinning him down knowing he wants this I move faster, harder, pounding into him.

We are all grunts, moans, and whimpers. Driving us both to the edge only hanging on by a thread. It is pure bliss and I can see it all over his face.

"You cum by my dick alone, by me pounding into you like you want," I growl.

"Harrr….derrr."

Slamming into him trying to get the right angle I finally hit his sensitive spot and he screams as his body tries to arch off the bed. Keeping the angle as best as I can I continue to coax his orgasm from him. In a few more thrusts his eyes roll back, his mouth is open is a silent scream as he erupts all over us. Knowing I did this, feeling him spasm around my dick sets me off. I push in as far as I can get and coat his insides.

We settle down with me to his side holding hands. I clean him up after a little while. We talk about the plans that he made with Jacee. I smile as he talks and think about how well they get along. I am so happy he asked and that it looks like we are going to become the family I have hoped for.

We get everything set up for our wedding. He had bought us both new dress pants and shirts. Jacee got a new dress when they bought the rings. I can hardly believe that they did this. I am so happy I can't take the smile off my face. We meet with the judge and he signs our license and makes arrangements to be at the house at noon the next day.

We get home and when we walk in Jacee is waiting in the living room. I smile as she runs to us hugging us. We tell her that we are getting married the next day and she squeals. We all make dinner together and make sure we have everything we need set up for the wedding.

Jacee says we shouldn't sleep in the same room, but lets us anyway. We settle in without having sex and I just snuggle into him.

Our wedding is a surprise to all that come over and as we get closer to the time I can't wait to get it over with. My nerves are shot and I just want to marry him, now. Our parents are all smiles and are happy we are doing this.

Our wedding is small and as traditional as can be. We each say our vows with smiles and tears. Once everyone settles in to eat, which we did have a barbeque, Jacee makes an announcement. She informs us that we are going on a honeymoon and have to be at the hotel by 6. She asked everyone in our families to make a donation; she worked on this for the last week, and got my brother, Emmett to rent a room. She told him that it was for our anniversary and she would stay with him and Rosalie for the week.

It was beyond real the effort that these two put into this. We both kiss her and head upstairs to get packed. In no time we are packed and pushed out the door.

We spend the next week at a hotel, barely leaving the room. We do take a little time to see some of the city and get a few souvenirs.

When we get home Jacee asks if we can make arrangements for her to move in and get custody changed to have her live with us. Sam doesn't put up too much of a fight about custody after Jacee tells him she is gay. She was right and they didn't seem to think she would fit into their family plans.

We get settled and years fly by before I know it. Jacee graduated from high school and went to college. We are all happy about how our lives turned out. Jacee has a girlfriend and they are really serious. I retire from the police force and Jasper drops his office hours down.

We have been together for 10 years and married for seven of them. Being married to Jasper was been great. We have our ups and downs, arguments and such, but we never let it get the better of us. I am so glad I meet him and get to spend the rest of our lives together.

"Hey babe," he says as he walks into our bedroom.

"Happy Anniversary," I tell him with a smile.

"Damn!" he says looking at me.

I had stripped naked and was lying across our bed only wearing a ribbon tied around my hard, leaking cock.

He strips and grabs my handcuffs from the night stand drawer as he crawls on the bed.

"Hope you are up for a little torture," he laughs.

"Yes, please," I answer with a smile.

He chuckles at my eagerness as he cuffs my hands to the headboard.

"I think that someone needs to be worked over," he says then kisses me.

Tonight is going to be exciting. I can see that the rest of our life together will be filled with fun, excitement, and plenty of joy. I love this man.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all,

I'm so sorry that this is not a chapter or an outtake, but I do have some news to share. There is a group/forum on this site that is targeting not just twilight authors, but any other fandoms in relation to M rated stories. Hundreds of stories have been reported over the last couple of weeks and without even checking, this site is pulling the stories down and banning the authors. With this in mind, I am moving my stories and outtakes. Unsure of how my stories fall I feel the need to move them to a site that my stories fell in line with this site's Terms of Service of guidelines. If you go to my profile, you will see a link to the Writer's Coffee Shop and that is where the stories will be, un-edited and fully NC-17 rated.

I really don't want you to miss out on them, so please feel free to check them out over there. My stories will be up there as I have started posting the start of My Best Friend. I will not be updating this account or putting up new stories and like so many other authors, will be starting a fresh on TWCS. I will be editing the story (for errors) as I post the chapters. Please allow me time to get everything corrected and posted. I am still writing on this story and still have no idea when or where it will end.

_There is a question as to if this story will be continued. as for now it is not set in stone, but may be continued as soon as I get My Best Friend caught up on TWCS. _

I would love it if you would join me and the others, especially the authors who have lost months of hard work because of this site and a bunch of bullies, and continue to enjoy the twilight fandom.

It's been a real trip on this site, but the day has come to move on.

Thank-you so much for following and reading my stories and I hope to see you soon.

To _TrueEnglishRose_, I have borrowed your wording (edited it for me) and want you to know that I did so. I haven't been able to get down what I needed to say and what you posted is how I feel. So, I hope you are ok with me borrowing your words to let everyone know about me moving to TWCS also. Thank you.

Cullen-Whitlock


End file.
